Wedding Guest
by LoveMarines
Summary: In 'Tell-All'  Season 8 , Tony tells Ziva that he wouldn't want Gibbs at his wedding. What if Gibbs had overheard them? Slash. One-shot.


**Hey guys! I was re-watching 'Tell-All' (Season 8) and got inspired by a piece of dialogue between Tony and Ziva after Tony has stolen Gibbs' wedding invitation to Diane's wedding. Ziva asks Tony whether he'd want Gibbs present when he marries, and Tony says he wouldn't want him there.**

* * *

><p>The bullpen was dimly lit by two desk lamps and it was quiet with the occasional rustle sound of paperwork being organized.<p>

Gibbs was writing his team's evaluations when suddenly his hand hovered over the paper and he stopped writing altogether. Why was he reading so much in to this? He sighed, shoved the paperwork to the side and put out the light on his desk.

DiNozzo looked up surprised from his desk.

"Done for the night, Boss? This is a pretty decent hour for you."

Gibbs grunted while he zipped up his back pack and swung it over his shoulder, again stopping and looking at his Second in Command.

"You hungry, Tony?"

The younger man grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Aww, Jethro. This is truly heartwarming. You really know me."

He frowned when Gibbs didn't smile back and just jerked his head in the general direction of the elevator, motioning for Tony to join him. Tony quickly gathered his things and a few moments later, they rode the elevator together in silence.

* * *

><p>Tony had followed Gibbs to his house and they were now shedding their coats and unholstering their guns.<p>

"Steak? Cowboy-style?" Gibbs called over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. He peered inside and sighed.

Tony laughed. "You forgot to go grocery shopping, didn't you?"

The older man grunted something that sounded like 'heavy case-load' and seemed at a loss for what to do.

"Want me to cook up some pasta? You probably have some tomato sauce somewhere, I'll make something of it."

Tony gently pushed his boss to the side and started rummaging through the cupboards to search for whatever wasn't ridiculously far past its due date. Gibbs stared at him for a while and he finally felt something settle in his stomach.

He set himself at the kitchen table with a magazine while the younger man created something undoubtedly delicious. Again, Gibbs' eyes lingered on Tony and he kept watching the younger man's hands, the skilled movements and the way they moved almost graciously. He hadn't realized that Tony had looked up and was now watching him too. Gibbs saw the younger man's hands falter and when he looked up and their eyes met, and electric jolt ran over his spine.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Gibbs."

The silver haired man sighed. Tony had learned to read him far too well. He ran his hand over his face. Tony's expression grew worried and he lifted the pan off the stove before grabbing a chair and joining Gibbs at the table.

"Jethro?"

Jesus, he wasn't going to let this go. Might as well get this over with. Gibbs looked up and he knew he had a rather pained expression on his face but he didn't try to hide it.

"Do you consider us friends?"

Tony drew back in a reflex, trying to comprehend why Gibbs would doubt their friendship.

"Why the hell wouldn't we be? I call you Jethro, for god sakes." he shuddered, to emphasize his point but apparently, it had a reverse effect and he saw Gibbs pull up his mask.

"Oh come on, you know I didn't mean it that way. Talk to me."

"Why wouldn't you want me there on your wedding?" Gibbs' voice was strained and his throat felt too tight. He averted his eyes from the man sitting next to him and played with a napkin that lay on the table. He began tearing little pieces off of it and Tony stopped him abruptly by covering Gibbs' hand with his.

"Why do you think that?"

Gibbs suddenly shot up and glared at Tony.

"I heard you with Ziva." then, after a moment of hesitation, "is it because you want to break rule 12 with her?"

The Italian couldn't control his initial reaction and laughed.

"Me and Ninja-Assassin? No thanks." The older man seemed to be relieved with his reaction but he knew they weren't done talking yet. He'd have to give Gibbs a reason and how could he possibly do that without betraying himself?

"Okay... Then what is it?"

"Look, Jethro. I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant that I'm not really the marrying type."

Anger flashed across the team leader's handsome features and his glare was firmly in place.

"You were engaged", he growled as he pushed his chair further from the table and attempted to walk away before Tony stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Gibbs."

The silver haired man jerked his arm out of Tony's hold and for a moment, the younger man thought his boss was going to spit fire. His knuckles were white from gripping the table and Tony could only hope that he wasn't going to hit him.

"So now we're back to Gibbs? If that's what you want, fine. All business." The older man held up his hands as if surrendering to their newfound fate as strictly coworkers.

"Jeth.."

The older man exploded.

"WHAT!"

Tony drew back in shock. He didn't have a clue why Gibbs was taking this so hard.

His boss slumped back in his chair and suddenly, all evidence from his outburst was wiped from his face and he just looked _lost. _In a way, this was much worse than being yelled at. Tony was used to being yelled at.

Gibbs finally answered his unasked question.

"I just thought we had a solid friendship, thought I meant more..." he abruptly stopped talking and leaned his elbows on the table. He looked defeated and Tony squashed down the urge to open up and tell him everything.

_Don't do this Tony. He can never know. _

"You are my friend. If we were in high school, I'd call you my BFF." he chuckled when Gibbs arched an eyebrow at him.

"Best friends forever", he shrugged, before he focused his interest on an invisible stain on the table.

Gibbs didn't seem to want to let go just yet and he searched the younger man's gaze. "Then why, Tony?"

Tony didn't know if it was the burden he'd been carrying for far too many years, or Gibbs' persistency or just the tiny glimmer of hope that the man could _possibly _feel the same, but he cracked.

"Look! I mean it. I'll probably never get married anyway."

"Why not? Are you _that _much of a player?"

Tony had trouble reading the older man's facial expression. Was that... Disappointment? Again he felt something stir in his stomach that he couldn't write off as hunger.

He was silent for several minutes but Gibbs never pushed him. He almost smiled - this had to be tough for the man, not residing to interrogation techniques.

When Tony looked up, he found himself at a loss for words at the sight of the vulnerability clearly displayed in Jethro's steel blue eyes. He'd really hurt the man.

At last, Gibbs seemed to lose his patience and repeated his own question. "Why not, Tony?"

The Italian forced himself to maintain the eye contact established between them, and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"I can't let go. Not yet." The Italian whispered, as if he could take his words back if he didn't utter them too loudly.

He wasn't making any sense and they both knew it. Gibbs went to sit a little closer to his Agent. Tony didn't know whether Gibbs came closer because he had trouble hearing him or because he wanted his presence to soothe the younger man. Either way, Jethro's proximity made him feel antsy as well as grounded. Normally, he'd have found that impossible but somehow it made sense for Gibbs to have supernatural powers. Maybe this was one.

"Let go of what?"

He bit his bottom lip, trying to keep the inevitable words inside, but he knew that he'd crossed some sort of line, he'd gone too far, he hadn't been careful enough and now it had to come out.

"You. If I get married, it means I lost hope and let you go. I won't be strong enough to see you there when that happens." Unshed tears pooled in Tony's emerald green eyes, and he blinked furiously in an attempt to force them away.

He hadn't been able to look at Gibbs even if he could see through his tears. Suddenly, Gibbs got out of his chair and pulled Tony up by his arm. The younger man's knees buckled and Gibbs tugged him closer to his chest and held him there, secured by his strong arms.

Jethro felt the younger man's body shake and he ran a soothing hand over his back before he backed off just enough to get a proper look at Tony's face.

He gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs and lifted the younger man's chin to get him to look him in the eyes again. He felt something tug at his heart at the sight of Tony's confusion.

"How long have you...felt this way?"

"Years", Tony cleared his throat to get rid of the ridiculous squeaky sound that used to be his deep and manly voice. "I've loved you for years", he said again, now sounding far more calm than he felt inside.

Gibbs didn't say anything, just cupped his face and pressed their lips together in a tentative kiss. He nibbled on Tony's bottom lip and the younger man whimpered when Jethro ran his tongue across his lip to soothe the slight sting. Tony parted his lips without hesitation. Their tongues met and Jethro vowed that he never wanted to taste anything else again, just these unbelievably sweet lips. He attempted to get Tony even closer and they both groaned when their hardening cocks brushed together.

After what felt like ages, Gibbs backed off – slightly out of breath but looking as grounded and open as Tony had ever seen him.

"So… This wedding…" Jethro mused as he ran his fingers through the soft hairs on Tony's nape. "Can I come if I'm _in _it?"

This time it was Tony's turn to answer with a bruising kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, let me know! Hugs**


End file.
